gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen 99: Series History
This Article details the series history of Carmen 99. Funny Stream Van: "Don't worry about me I can sleep..." Carmen: "Sleep somewhere else? Long time no see Mister-I-don't-choose-where-I sleep-Van? Or wait, shouldn't I be calling you hang-over-Van?" - Van & Carmen (Carmen's introduction) At a hotel in Bridge City, Van bumps into Carmen 99, having not seen her for a while. He and Wendy sit down with Carmen, and she asks Van why he is in a hotel and who Wendy is. Van can't remember her name though and this annoys Wendy. Ironically he can' remember Carmen's either, so Wendy and Carmen introduce themselves to each other. Carmen's remarks about Wendy being a kid rub Wendy up the wrong way. Carmen tells Van that he should check for info about the Claw at the checkpoint at the other side of the bridge. She tells Van that he can't go right now as the Bridge is closed for repairs. She tells them about a public announcement at 2 regarding the repairs. Prior to the public announcement, Carmen talks with Van about Wendy, curious as to why he is with Wendy. They meet Wendy at the public announcement. The Mayor tells the town that he will allow 200 women to cross using the underground tunnels whilst the Bridge is being repaired. Van asks Carmen to check it out for him, but Wendy protests saying she can check and it won't cost him. Carmen mocks Wendy saying she won't be able to get back, and that she has the means to communicate with Van. Before crossing the bridge, Carmen notes to Van that Wendy isn't taking her luggage with her, so she will probably be returning to him. She offers to keep an eye on Wendy for him if he checks out something for her. She shows Van a picture of what looks like a cannon hidden in the city,and Van thinks it's an Armor. She tells him to check in the Mayor's office and she leaves to cross the bridge. During their descent to the lower levels, Carmen keeps an eye on Wendy although neither travel together. Upon reaching the lower level Carmen becomes suspicious of her surroundings, and indeed the Mayor reveals his true intentions. Carmen finds herself captured by the Mayor's guards. She watches as Wendy refuses to be locked up which seems to impress Carmen. Van appears and saves Wendy, telling Carmen of the Mayor's plans, although she already knows. The Mayor calls for his guards to attack and Carmen breaks free of her restraints using her Mechanized Yoyo. She saves Wendy from the Guards and causes a distraction with a smoke bomb. She rallies the other captured women to flee and they escape. Emerging outside, Carmen nearly falls as the Bridge is split in two but Wendy saves her. Carmen is grateful and they help the women cross the bridge via a rope. She and Wendy witness Van destroy the Mayor and his armor, Metal Guru. With the Mayor defeated, Carmen notes that the armor he was using was unique, and that it was a shame it got destroyed. Wendy asks her why she was interested in it and Carmen simply says it was a personal curiosity. Van returns with info on the Claw and Wendy's brother Michael. Carmen says her goodbyes and flies off in her vehicle, The Tonda. Twin's Guards Carmen had arrived in B-5-10 sometime before Van and promised the two leaders, Elle & Earl Driver that she would find them both a bodyguard. She made a deal with the sisters; the bodyguard's would fight on the sister's behalf. The sister who's bodyguard won would become the sole ruler of the town, and gain access to their father's inheritance locked away in a huge vault at the end of town. The winning sister would give Carmen the losing sisters half of their father's inheritance. Carmen attempts to find Van, only to discover he has already arrived. She drops down from the sky in her Tonda. She introduces Van to Earl and promises Elle that she has a bodyguard for her too. Carmen, Van & Wendy then have a catch up in a local garage. Wendy finds the town rather unusual to which Carmen agrees. She tells Van & Wendy about the town and that everyone in it is a twin, but they all hate each other. The two sisters Elle & Earl are after their father's inheritance, which is locked behind the vault. Wendy thinks the twins should cooperate peacefully but Carmen notes its gone beyond that now. They want people to fight on their behalf so Carmen asks Van to be Earl's paid bodyguard and he agrees. While Van & Wendy meet with Earl, Carmen meets with Ray, having him hired as Elle's bodyguard. He heads over to Earl's dwellings and Carmen follows him, annoyed that he left so suddenly. She is shocked to walk in on Ray fighting Van. Ray flees and Van asks Carmen who he is. Carmen tells Van that his name is Ray, and he is a drifter like Van. That evening, Earl has Wendy and Carmen placed in a room to keep them out of harms way. She leaves them to it and Carmen is annoyed at having to be contained for the evening. Wendy then asks Carmen about Elena, as she heard Van talking about her in his sleep. Carmen tells Wendy that Elena was supposed to be Van's wife, but was killed by The Claw on their wedding day. Ray has the same thing happen to him, and Wendy is shocked that Carmen would involve them both. She tells her that it's just business and if it's too much that Wendy should just go home. Wendy angrily tells Carmen that she is dedicated to her own journey. She also scolds Carmen for comparing Van to Ray when Ray seems like an emotionless killer. Carmen is simply using Van and Ray to get part of the inheritance, while Ray and Van are using Carmen to get information on The Claw. The next day, the town convenes in the main street. Carmen acts as a witness for the Twins, outlining the rules. Van is to fight for Earl and Ray is to fight for Elle. The winning side will access the vault and the inheritance. The twins agree but before anyone can act, Ray quickly shoots Earl in the side, severely injuring her. Before Carmen can act, she is caught off guard by a sudden earthquake that causes the town to crumble. As Van, Ray and the Twins are in the vault, Carmen desperately tries to find anything if value she can take, seeing as her plans to get half of the inheritance have failed. Carmen finds and takes two golden decorations set with large colored stones as compensation for her trouble. She retreats to her Tonda and rescues Wendy from the room. They fly out of the ravine and wait for Van. He emerges sometime later, and Carmen bids him and Wendy goodbye. As she leaves, she notes that adventure left a bad taste. Carmen Goes Home "It's funny, I ran away from this town but wound up working in the same business my father did anyway." - Carmen Having recently visited Gloria, where she met the El Dorado Five and Yukiko Steavens, Carmen wonders what Van is up too. She then nearly runs into Van in her Tonda. Carmen is then greeted by Wendy and a boy named Joshua Lundgren, Ray's brother. She gives them a lift on her Tonda, with Van asking her to take them to a town named Trinolia. Van needs a man named Findley to look at a Data Board he recovered from a S-Drive Dragon, as it may have information about The Claw. Carmen agrees, and reveals that Trinolia is actually her home town. When the group arrive in town, Carmen is surprised at how beautiful her town looks now, adorned with lovely pink flowers. Wendy & Joshua can't believe that she comes from such a wonderful place. She is recognized by some of the towns people and they are happy to see her after 6 years. They ask her if she's seen Hayetah yet and she heads to her house. Carmen is nervous when she see's Hayetah's house, noting that the place has had an extension. Van wonders why they are even here but Carmen tells him that Findley is Hayetah's father. She nearly knocks on the door but Hayetah opens it before she can, and is surprised to see Carmen. They embrace and Hayetah invites Carmen and Co inside. Carmen and Hayetah have a catch up with Hayetah noting that the town is so much nicer to her now as she grows the flowers all around town. Carmen realizes that's why the town's people were nicer to her upon her return. Hayetah tells her that Findley's health isn't good and that she doesn't think he can help. However, Findley appears and Carmen is happy to see him. He tells offers to look at the Data Board for them. Carmen then takes Van, Wendy & Joshua to her house and makes arrangements to meet Hayetah the next day. Carmen's house needs cleaning up so Wendy & Joshua offer to clean it up for her. She and Van decide to head into town. Carmen visits her old school, which is now abandoned. She tells Van that she and Hayetah had a rough childhood, as the town found their parents suspicious. Her father was an information broker too, and Findley provided him with all the gear he would need for his adventures. She and Hayetah were bullied because of this, and often sought refuge in a secret garden located in town. The next day, Hayetah visits Carmen at her house and is surprised that it looks so clean. Carmen tells her it was thanks to Joshua & Wendy. She and Hayetah then look through some things in Carmen's bedroom draw that the two stored things in when they were younger. They view their childhood drawings fondly. Hayetah remembers how they would hide in the secret garden when they were picked on. Carmen suggests they go there, but Hayetah tells her the garden has withered and died now. Carmen notes how things have changed here, but Hayetah tells her some thing never change. The next day, Carmen visits the graves of her parents, and tells them they don't need to worry about her. Suddenly Joshua appears and tells Carmen that Hayetah just had a meeting with a mysterious woman connected to The Claw. Carmen tells Joshua to not tell Van yet as she will talk to Hayetah first. Carmen heads to Hayetah's house, only to find Findley severely unwell. He reveals Carmen that the pink flowers Hayetah is growing have poisonous pollen. They require an antidote to combat the sickness. However prolonged exposure causes side effects, such as Findley's disability. He tells Carmen that Hayetah could never leave the town as it is her home, and that selling the flowers gave her a new purpose and respect from the town's people. He apologizes to Carmen for his and her father's actions causing her an Hayetah to have a rough childhood. He begs her to stop Hayetah and save the town. Carmen rushes to the secret garden, finding it full to the brim with the pink flowers. Hayetah welcomes her, and tells her the flowers are almost ready. Carmen bags her to get rid of them as they are destroying their hometown. Hayetah criticizes Carmen, as this is her town and has nothing to do with Carmen. She tells Carmen it took her 6 years to adapt to their hometown, but now everyone is so much kinder to her. She tells Carmen that she couldn't know what she went through to have a normal life. Carmen realizes that she wanted her home town to be beautiful, but notes that nothing has changed despite the time, including Hayetah. She admits that as much as she loved Hayetah, she hated her too. She loved her for her kindness, but hated her for pitying her. Carmen loved Hayetah for grieving with her when her parents died, but hated Hayetah because her father was alive. Hayetah shared similar feelings of love and hate towards Carmen. She loved Carmen for protecting her, but hated Carmen for the respect she earned from Findley. Carmen notes that despite all the flowers around them, the one in Hayetah's heart has died. Insulted, Hayetah pulls a gun on Carmen but Carmen swats it away with her Yo-yo. The two then notice a fire in the distance and realize it's Hayetah's house. Rushing there, Carmen stops Hayetah from running into the blaze. They spot Findley in the fire and Van tells them Findley would rather die than be a burden to Hayetah anymore. He then attempts to threaten Hayetah, wanting information about The Claw but Carmen stops him, noting that Hayetah is her friend. That evening, Carmen, Van, Wendy & Joshua make plans to leave town. Carmen offers to have the data board looked at at Zonnet Junction, making sure it's done by the time the others get there. Some of the town's people chastise Carmen and Co for what happened to Hayetah, but Carmen ignores them. She flies off in her Tonda, noticing the fire caused by Hayetah. Thank You Ocean Carmen: "You said you'd be finished by today!" Analyst: "Yeah but the board you brought me I don't know what to make of it I've never seen anything like it before! I'm going to need a little more time!" Carmen: "Oh, Swell!" - Carmen and the Analyst regarding the Data Board. Arriving at Zonnet Junction, Carmen has the data board looked at by an Analyst. When she returns to retrieve it, she is annoyed to find that the Analyst was unable to fully analyse the board yet. He tells her is is unlike anything he's ever seen and needs more time to work on it. She says it's fine, but in return wants him to also look at the two golden ornaments she acquired from the Twins in B-5-10. Much later she hears that the train from Meuuniere was delayed, and wonders if something happened which means Van, Wendy and Joshua will be late meeting her in Zonnet. Where the Goodbyes Are "Oh man, I can't believe what a good little girl I am!" - Carmen in regards to the information she gained from the computer board. Carmen talks with a receptionist at Zonnet Junction, asking about the train from Meeuniere. He tells her that the provisional train only arrived a moment ago and the passenger train (containing Van, Wendy & Joshua) should be here later. Carmen decides to go get the computer board from the Analyst before Van and Co arrive. Carmen retrieves the computer board and the two ornaments from the analyst, but is disappointed that he couldn't find anything on the ornaments. She is pleased though that the data board has yielded some good information. Strolling around the station, Carmen walks past the Zonnet transport Police office and is shocked to see Joshua. She though his train was getting in later but he tells her he, Van and Wendy were on the provisional train. The police are happy to hand Joshua over to her and she asks about Van & Wendy. Joshua tells her what happened earlier. Carmen has a message announced over the station asking for Van & Wendy to meet her in the central plaza. She and Joshua wait for them and not that they are probably waiting on the other side of the clock. Suddenly, they hear Van yell and Carmen and Joshua find him and Wendy on the other side of the clock. Carmen tells Van to stop yelling but is shocked to see him reach for his sword at Wendy. She retrains Van and Wendy tells everyone that she saw Michael. Wendy explains to Carmen, Van and Joshua that her brother is now in league with The Claw, and wants nothing more to do with her. Van angrily asks Wendy where Michael went, as he wants to find The Claw. Joshua tells Van to leave Wendy alone, and Carmen agrees, noting Wendy is still a child. Carmen looks on as Wendy decides to return home to Evergreen. The Days of No Return Carmen: "So the team's breaking up?" Van: "When were we a team?" Carmen tries to tell Van about the data board she had analysed but he is not longer interested. He tells her The Claw is likely here in Zonnet, and he could lure him out in the open with Wendy and her brother. Carmen criticizes Van for thinking The Claw would be out in the open, considering both Van and Ray are after him. Van tells her to back off as it has nothing to do with her. She asks him if there team is breaking up and he asks her when where they ever a team. Carmen decides to head back to her Tonda, but hears a announcement calling her back to the Central Plaza. She waits at the plaza, wondering who called her, thinking Van wouldn't even remember her name. A woman and asks Carmen who she is. Carmen tells her and the woman tells her she is a friend of Hayetah's. Carmen realizes the woman was the one who gave Hayetah the poisonous flowers. She attempts to attack the woman but the woman pulls a staff out and aims it at Carmen's throat. She tells Carmen they should find somewhere private to talk. The woman takes the data board from Carmen. Carmen cleans herself up in the bathroom and turns on her tracking device, letting her locate the woman who Carmen put a tracker on. Carmen makes plans to track her down and take the data board back. Dream in Progress Carmen: "What are you standing around for? Come on we've gotta hurry up and go after them!" Joshua: "Oh! So you're coming too?" Carmen: "Yeah I've got a few scores to settle. Half of them are for business, and half are personal." Tracking down the woman who stole the data board, Carmen searches the station. She realizes that the woman must be higher up in the building. Carmen then notices two armors preparing to battle outside, and is shocked to realize one of them is Van using Dann. Carmen finally manages to track down the woman in the Sky Garden, who is the with The Claw, Wendy, Joshua and Ray. Carmen attacks her with her mechanized yo-yo, managing to take back the data board the woman stole from her. Before she can anything else another armor appears and stops Volkein from gunning down The Claw. Carmen is shocked as she sees the woman and The Claw carried away by the armor as Volkien is knocked through a window. In the aftermath, Carmen rounds up Joshua and tells him they should get going. He is surprised she is joining them but she tells him she has both personal and business reasons to help out. Category:Character History